


Perspective

by Orangetornado17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's cute, just read it, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado17/pseuds/Orangetornado17
Summary: One man's little brother is another man's ten course meal





	Perspective

I yawned, happy to wake up leisurely since we were on a short vacation. Though I don't remember going to sleep in this room... Eh, who cares.

I was about to lay back down for another few minutes when I heard the door open and a bed-headed Jeonghan hyung come through. I smiled at him as I sat up. "Good morning." I said cheerfully.  
He sat down beside me with a lazy smile, leaning a little closer to me than he normally would. "Good morning baby." he responded sweetly.

Okay ew. I shuffled away from him as he was just way too close for comfort right now. "Yea well... I'm gonna go freshen up."  
But before I could get up, Jeonghan held me down by the arm and shuffled closer to me again. He played with strands of my hair, sometimes tucking it behind my ear, all the while with that dream like gaze. "Stay here a little longer. Come on, we're on break. Let's enjoy this time a little."

Double eww! This isn't normal. I know Jeonghan hyung could be touchy and affectionate sometimes but this was just out of hand. Honestly, what's gotten into him this morning? "Hey, sorry but I gotta admit, this is kinda weird."  
"I know right, we hardly ever get so much time like this. It's been, like, forever." he started playing with the hem of my pyjama top. "I've been getting desperate" he slowly lifts the top and I quickly clamp my hand down on his in shock.

What is he doing! What even is he talking about? I'm red faced and stuttering at this point. "I- Wh- What are you-"  
"Shh." he cut me off with a finger to my lips. Those fingers were replaced his own lips...  
I sat there frozen, mortified as his lips moved against mine. It was the tongue that snapped me back to life. I pushed him off me and he fell on the bed. I hurriedly jumped off the bed and stood back. I have no idea what's going on but Jeonghan hyung is looking back at me with a crushed expression. I honestly felt bad but I had to clear up whatever this is.  
"Hyung... You can't do that... Just... I'm sorry but we're not like that. We're just friends, brothers in fact. So, no, I'm sorry." I can't believe this is happening. I never would have imagined having to say something like this to Jeonghan hyung.  
Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes. He looked heart broken, and it kinda broke my heart to see this. "B-but Cheollie... S-since when- I thought we... Did you just call me hyung?"  
"Did you just call me Cheollie?"

We stared at eachother in absolute confusion for about ten seconds. Well, at least Jeonghan hyung didn't look so sad anymore.  
"Just give me a second." I said, the strode over to the mirror on the wall, only to see Seungcheol hyung looking back at me. Ahh now it made sense why Jeonghan hyung was acting that way. But really this makes no sense at all. Why am I in our leaders body? And eewwww! I absolutely did not need to experience what the hyungs get up to alone.

I turned back to Jeong hyung and took a deep breath. "There's no believable way to put this. I'm Seungkwan. Not Seungcheol hyung." I said plainly.  
Jeonghan nodded in understanding. "Oh that makes sense." SENSE?! But then he covered his mouth and blushed as realisation hit him. "Oh, Seungkwanie! I'm so sorry about kissing you. I mean, of course I didn't know it was you. Gosh this is so awkward!" he dropped his face into his hands.  
I shrugged, "It's okay I guess. I'll get over the trauma eventually."  
"Hey, I'm a good kisser though!"  
"Don't remind me."  
Jeonghan gasped. "Oh no! We hadn't even revealed our relationship to you guys yet, and now you already know what we do behind your backs. Oh what do I do!"  
I brushed him off, "We been knew, hyung. It's not like you can hide from us your constant staring at Cheol hyung like he's a desert."  
"Kinda like how Hansol stares at you like a whole ten course meal." he smirked as I blushed. Me and Hansols relationship was already well known to the group.  
"Ah, that's not the point. Imma go brush my teeth. Then we can go find Seungcheol hyung and my body. I don't wanna find out Hansol was kissing Cheol hyung too." That thought made Jeonghan hyung visibly shudder.

After freshening up, and marvelling at how chiselled Seungcheol hyungs abs are (and how lucky Jeonghan hyung is), we set off to my room. I stretched my arms above my head for a moment, then put them back down just in time to see Jeonghan hyung eyeing me up and down while licking his lips. "Dude stop! That's gross, hyung."  
Jeonghan put his hands up defensively. "Yo, it's not my fault you kinda look like the love of my life right now."  
Dang, is Jeonghan hyung always this sickeningly sweet to coups hyung? Well, that was pretty cute, I gotta say.

We reached my room and alas, there they were. A very confused looking Hansol and Seungcheol.  
Cheol hyungs face lit up as soon as he saw Jeonghan hyung. "Hani-ah!" he yelled as he jumped up and made his away across to Jeonghan.  
But Jeonghan pushed him back before he could kiss him. "Maybe not now Cheol."  
"You were fine with kissing me." I said.  
"I thought you were Seungcheol then."  
"I'm Seungcheol!" Cheol said, taking Hans face in his hands.  
"But you look like Seungkwan." Jeonghan bat his hands away.

Hansol pulled Cheol hyung away from Jeong hyung. "Yea, this looks too weird." I saw the way he held my body with care and a hint of protectiveness. He must be doing that unconsciously since its coups hyung he's holding, but it's cute to see how soft he is with "me".

"Hold on!" Seungcheol said, addressing Jeonghan. "You kissed Seungkwan?! At least I managed to avoid getting kissed by Hansol." he pouted.  
Jeonghan sighed, "Well obviously I didn't know. And Hansol, could you stop looking at Seungcheols butt like that."  
Hansol swiftly looked up, red in the face like he was caught red handed. "I uh, y-you can't blame me." he scratched his head and looked away nervously. Cute. I see what Jeonghan hyung meant by the whole ten course meal thing. I blushed a little.

"So, how do we get back to our bodies?" I said to no one in particular, since none of us know how this all works.  
Hansol suddenly looked like he just got a genius idea. "You could try that fusion pose. Ya know, the one in dragon ba-"  
"Yea we know the one." I cut him off from furthering his ridiculous idea.  
Coups hyung shrugged, "What better idea do we have?"  
Jeonghan face palmed, "I don't know, seeing a doctor, a scientist, a magician..."  
Those all sound like effort, I thought. "Let's do the pose."

We did the pose.

It worked.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write....  
> Oh well  
> Don't forget your spinach


End file.
